


The Demon and The Angel

by Silver_Gold_Wolf



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, SFW and NSFW, True Love, a lot of aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Gold_Wolf/pseuds/Silver_Gold_Wolf
Summary: A one-shot collection of AUs about the "Ink Family" and a pretty complicated love/hate relationship between a devil, Bendy, and a fallen angel, Alice.





	1. Plane

**_-Plane-_ **

“Alright guys, everybody get on board before it's too late! Are you all ready for our first tour in Italy?” that rhetorical question immediately got an ecstatic, happy and unanimous shout as a reply, and Joey couldn't help but smile in front of his cartoons's, the creatures he created by himself, the ones he considered as his own children and family, impatience and enthusiasm. “Good to hear! Then com'on, follow us, but careful not to get lost.” the young animator, helped by his trusted co-worker and best friend Henry, guided the unexperienced and rather curious group inside the huge plane, showing them their seats and the bathroom, just in case. Turning his head and facing his best pal, Joey whispered with a cheerful tone: “They're really excited about their first tour, aren't they?”.  
“Can you really blame them, buddy? After all, this is the first time they travel by air, too. It must be an overwhelming experience.” Henry crossed his strong arms and grinned as well, finally catching his breath and wiping some sweat off his forehead with an old handkerchief. “Let's just hope they won't cause any trouble... especially Bendy.”.  
“Wow, this flyin' thing is fuckin' huge!” a member of The Butcher Gang, to be specific Edgar, loudly admired as he rapidly explored the unknown area and walked up and down the main corridor, his four spider legs sensing the soft fabric underneath their inky feet. “I've never seen anythin' like this, gang!”.   
“Edgar! No swearing, there are little kids with their parents around us! The creators told us to behave, remember?” Alice promptly scolded the incredibly rude hybrid-arachnid and incinerated with a sharp gaze Barley and Charley too, perfectly aware that cursing was a pretty common habit for those three. “I swear to God, if I hear one single unfortunate slip of your tongue, you'll have my horns puncturing the spot where the sun never shines. Do you understand me?”.  
“Play by your rules, my ass! Ya listen up Angel, ya ain't nobody here! Ya can't tell us what we can or can't do, girl! I'm the boss!” Charley aggressively growled and cracked his knuckles, trying to appear scary and bossy despite his ridiculous height. “If ya wanna lay down the law, bring it on!”.  
“A pleasure.” the black haired fallen angel kneeled down and stooped on her enemy's inferior level with a deep frown, showing and swinging her pointy, deadly and dangerous horns with untamed rage and dominance. “Watch me closely, you disgusting short-stack, 'cause I'm about to smash your face!”.  
“I'll beat ya to death instead, pathetic wingless bitch!”.

“Woah, woah, woah, stop it you two! Joey, Henry! Help, Alice and Charley fighting again!” Boris and Bendy immediately jumped forward and grabbed Alice's right leg and narrow shoulders, trying to hold the young singer back with great effort, while Barley and Edgar did the same with their older leader Charley, wrapping their thin arms around his gaunt waist and pinning him down against the cold floor of the plane. “Gotcha!”.  
Letting out a deep sigh of resignation, the two animators stood up and approached the six squirming cartoons and stared at them with a very serious look, defusing the situation in a quick blink as they spoke in unison: “We talked about this guys, during the flight you'll have to be absolutely quiet and respectful of other passengers, we are not alone on this plane. No fights, no screams, no death threats. Our seats are pretty far from yours, and we can't just check on you every five minutes, besides we think you're mature enough to understand our point and be good and friendly. Will you do all that for us?” Henry simply inquired with a paternal expression as they all nodded, messing with Bendy's bristly hair and making the little devil giggle, amused. “Good.”.  
“Oh and Charley, Alice can actually tell you what to do: she's in charge from now until the end of the flight. I'm sincerely sorry, I know how much you two hate each other, but she's definitely the most responsible here.” Joey added with a sly smirk, gently patting the fallen angel's back with his right hand. “Except for Boris, you're my only consolation: please, keep an eye on them all, Alice.”.  
“Of course I will, Joey. Thank you very much for your trust, I'll make sure everything will be alright, you don't have to worry.” the black haired woman agreed with evident pride and satisfaction, sitting in her own seat and seeing her co-workers slowly doing the same thing. Boris was quiet and composed as usual, his fluffy tail wagging non-stop since he was completely thrilled, while Bendy and The Butcher Gang were complaining and grumbling by themselves, offended and almost outraged by their “dad's” last admonition and decision.

“I should be the one in charge. I'm the star of this show... I don't get why they always leave you in charge. It's not fair.” Bendy dramatically groaned out with a grumpy face and sat down beside the stunning and majestic angel, while Edgar and Boris sat together right behind them, and so did Charley and Barley soon after. “It's not fair at and-... Uh?” the demon concluded his silent speech with a surprised yelp and almost jumped up in fear, suddenly hearing the airplane doors closing. “What's this? What's happening, guys? Are we taking off yet?”.  
“Looks like we are, Bendy. About time.” Alice replied and carefully fastened her own seatbelt while the hostess was talking and explaining the emergency manoeuvres to them, lying back and trying to relax her sore muscles, breathing heavily but showing happiness at the same time; it was finally time! “I can't believe we're finally going to visit Italy, I mean, that sounds really interesting and important to me! That country has a lot of history and an amazing culture! I wonder how it is, but I've heard that food and people are pretty nice there. I honestly can't wait.”.  
“Me neither, but I agree with Alice: I bet Italy it's a beautiful place! I wanna try the food, like pizza, pasta or lasagna... I'm hungry!” Boris merrily barked from behind the other two main characters and caught everyone's attention, and especially the smaller children's, who recognized their favourite heroes immediately and called their names. “Hi, kids!”.   
“You're always hungry, Boris. We've got a very long flight ahead us tho, you'll have to resist a little.” Alice simply snickered with a sweet and kind tone, turning her head to face their little fans as soon as she heard their pleas and almost desperate calls. “Oh, hello everybody! Nice to meet you!”.  
“Mommy and daddy, look: there are Bendy and his five friends over there!” a blonde kid quickly insistently pulled his parents' refined clothes and pointed the six nervous cartoons with his tiny index finger, clapping his hands with immense emotion and joy. “Bendy, hello! Bendy!”.   
“The one and only, my dearest kid! Today's your lucky day indeed, but if you want an autograph on your t-shirt or plush you'll have to wait until the end of this flight!” the dancing demon frantically fixed his white bow tie to appear impeccable and just winked, resting his right elbow against Alice's left hip and then buried his head in her, umh, chest to look even more smug in his little fans' sparkling eyes, but ending up with an energetic and firm slap on his cheek from the black haired fallen angel, evidently irritated by his uncaring behaviour and brazen, flirty moves. “Ow! W-why the Hell did you do that!?”.   
“Guys, I think we are jetting off right n- Woah!” before the humanoid wolf behind them could even finish his whole sentence, the plane officially took off and the prepared passengers experienced the first and sudden air pocket; Boris let out a scared yelp at first, not familiar with the new sensation, but then he shyly stared out the little round window beside him and gasped, admiring the breathtaking landscape from above. “Wow! It's beautiful!”.  
“It's so amazing, you're right Boris!” Alice echoed with uncontrollable energy after a second and pressed her smooth palms against the freezing glass, completely unafraid and willing to see the world from a fresh perspective. “Bendy com'on, take a look as well, you don't know what you're missing. Bendy! Bendy? Bendy, will you just-... are you kidding me right now?”.

* * *

 

“Bendy, it's not that bad. Calm down and be an adult please, everyone's watching us and not because they want an autograph!” Alice mumbled and patted her co-worker's sweaty back as the tiny demon shook, trembled and shivered in pure fear as he perceived that their artificial feet, or to be specific the whole plane, was not safely on the ground anymore. “There's no need to panic, we're alright. Breathe, and stop freaking out!”.  
“I wanna get off this thing, this second! Dad Joey! Uncle Henry! Help me!” Bendy cried out in instinctive terror, every single movement or vibration of the jet scaring the skilled dancer to death and forcing him to hug the patient fallen angel beside him even tighter. Two young and worried hostesses rushed beside them and asked what exactly was wrong with that short cartoon along with other confused people, earning a sincere apology from Alice and just a scared shout from the elegant devil, as a cracked reply: “What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me, you dare to say? Everything is completely wrong, don't you see!? Stop this stupid plane woman, I wanna get off!”.  
“Bendy, will you shut the fuck up already!? Stop it, you're embarassing us all! Calm down!” the angelic girl yelled at that point, completely enraged, her pale cheeks flushed and a bit greyer than before, of course ashamed of him and his childish behaviour. Grabbing the main star's narrow shoulders, she tried to keep her partner still against the seat and avoid the precise strikes of his pointy and bothering black horns. “Ouch! Be careful with those things, you idiot!” Alice hissed in stinging pain and hit Bendy back, the two of them starting to struggle with strong slaps, powerful kicks, fierce lock horns and ruthless punches.   
“Mommy, mommy! That lady said the F word!” a little baby girl laughed in genuine amusement, pulling her shocked mother's leather jacket and merrily squirming around and singing an improvised song: “She said the F word, she said the F word, she said the F word!”.   
“Well guys, that's freaking great.” Charley rolled his pitch black eyes and huffed out, resigned, seeing his co-workers violently brawling as usual, not caring about their surroundings or anything else beside their pride, reallly. “Just what we needed to hear and tolerate; a yelling kid and Alice and Bendy fighting like an old married couple for the next ten hours, verbally and physically. Shit.”.  
“Well boss, you know them after all.” Barley simply replied with a neutral shrug, crossing his strong arms and spotting Joey and Henry, alarmed by those loud and terribly familiar screaming and grunting, desperately trying to separate the devil and the fallen angel. “One thing's for sure: next time, that wolf will probably be the one in charge.”.


	2. Date

**-Date-**

 

_Morning, 11:50 a.m._

 

“It's official, we're lost.” Alice panted loudly as a thick layer of sweat was starting to drip from her flushed forehead and cheeks, promptly drying those parts with the palm of her left hand and burning Bendy alive with a sharp and homicidal gaze. The midday sun was proudly high in the beautiful blue sky, and the fallen angel realized that the summer in Italy was maybe a little bit hotter than she expected. Alright, a lot hotter, actually. “This is all your fault, you stupid short devil! What were you thinking, walking away from the whole group like that and doing crap? And of course, I'm the one who always has to pick up the pieces when you, Edgar, Charley and Barley fuck things up!” the black haired girl yelled in pure rage in the middle of the cheering crowd, cracking her pale knuckles and grunting out at her partner, aggressively. “We don't even have a phone with us! What do we do now, genius?”.

Life was like that sometimes, just twenty minutes ago they were calmly hanging around with Boris and The Butcher Gang, lazily and freely visiting Venice with their best friends, and now the two mismatched friends/enemies were lost in a foreign city without a clue to what was happening or where they needed to go. Well, at least Alice didn't, because Bendy definitely looked a lot more relaxed and even a bit thrilled about their little “adventure” in Italy.

“Don't ruffle your feathers, sweetie! Joey and Henry gave us a whole day off, the meeting point is in front of that hotel of ours, tonight at 9:30 p.m.! Remember?” the dancing demon distractedly replied while signing countless autographs for his beloved fans and taking lots of photos with them, adults and children, waving and yelling happily all around him. “Relax, I got this.”.

 

“You got nothing at all, Bendy! Do you realize that this is not a good situation, that this is not what I usually call _under control_? How can you be so calm and careless? We're alone, the others are probably worried sick about us, plus The Butcher Gang is surely bullying and pushing around Boris as we speak! That poor guy is just so sensitive...” the angelic creature frowned deeply and tried to be as rational as she could, tilting her head and looking around with attention, hoping to find their lost group; unluckily, no one was in sight. “Instead of signing those stupid autographs of yours, take responsibility and help me!”.

“Listen baby girl, Boris is a tall, grown-up wolf and it's about time he starts to behave like one. The Butcher Gang is just a bunch of untalented idiots who don't respect my undisputed authority as star of the show and toons' boss, but they're not my main problem right now and I'm actually glad I left them behind.” the little demon fixed his elegant black jacket with pride and care, walking next to his severe dancing partner with crossed arms and an evidently bored expression. “But alright woman, if helping you means that I won't hear your irritating voice whining and complaining all day long, let's just do th-.”.

Alice didn't even give Bendy the time to finish the phrase: she forcefully grabbed his waist with both hands, lifted him up and abruptly threw him inside a nearby dumpster, getting his round head stuck in the metallic hole and walking away with rare dignity and grace. “There you go, my dear. My irritating voice won't bother you anymore. Bye bye, Bendy.”.

“T-that's not what I wanted! Alice, I was just kiddin'! Toots, com'on!” the short demon squirmed wildly between the smelly trash and desperately tried to break free from that disgusting prison, hearing the fallen angel's footsteps slowly fading. “No! Come back here, Angel Cake! You can't just leave me here! ALICE! SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEEELP!”.

* * *

_Afternoon, 1:45 p.m._

 

“I can't believe you threw me and left me in a fuckin', filthy dumpster! It was... simply disgusting, Alice! How could you do that!?” Bendy yelled in pure rage as he removed and tossed his dirty and smelly jacket away, washing his whole body in a small fountain situated in the middle of a square, under the other cartoon's sly and very amused eyes. The demonic character could hear the kids, the teenagers and the adults laughing behind his shoulders, and that didn't please him. “This is so humiliating... Stop laughing, for Satan's sake!”.

“Well, you started it and deserved it. Next time, don't turn against someone who's twice your size.” Alice snickered evilly and joked, sitting down beside the devil and staring at her dancing partner washing his black and exposed upper half. “Look at the bright side, at least now you can show off your chest!”.

“Shut up, Alice.” came as a grumpy reply from the dripping star of the show, that jumped down the cold pool of water when he was done cleaning, his bristly dark hair covering his forehead and contorted orbs. Violently moving his body side to side, the demon shook off the freezing water, making sure that the fallen angel was near enough to be hit by those tiny, stinging drops of liquid.

“Are you happy now, Bendy?” the young and mature woman questioned with a vexed huff, trying to ignore the devil's childish payback and calmly getting up as well, meticulously fixing her dress. The sun was literally burning them both alive, and staying focused was becoming pretty hard. “If so, you can help me find the others. Or don't, that's fine by me, but you'll stay here alone.”.

“Fine, fine, I'll come with you, tiger... just slow down a bit, my legs are shorter than yours.” Bendy gave up, groaned out and rapidly followed the assertive girl without another word, sighing out deeply with crossed arms and clear resignation. _“I get the <Every rose has its thorns.> shit, but sometimes this girl looks like a freakin' cactus...”_ he lowly whispered to himself, pouting.

“Did you say something?”.

“Not at all, beautiful!”.

* * *

_Evening, 6:30 p.m._

 

“You want some ice-cream, Bendy? I bought some for both of us, but now we're officially out of money.” Alice's sweet voice caught Bendy's attention as the beautiful and kind girl bent over and handed him a vanilla ice cream, probably to finally satisfy their impelling hunger, thirst and desire for needed fresh air. The angel held another cone for herself, and walked in the narrow streets with her trusted partner by her side. “It's very hot outside despite it's almost night. I guessed you'd be pretty hungry too, at this point. We've walked all day...”.

“Yeah, I'm totally starving! Thanks for the snack, toots!” the little demon nodded promptly with a worn out grin, reaching for the refreshing ice-cream cone and grabbing it with both hands, his long tail whipping the boiling air in joy and relief as he licked the freezing food and ate it within a second. “Yup, I agree, it's definitely too hot out here, somehow I prefer America, you know.” he simply admitted, cracking his sore bones and licking his wet lips, literally eager to tell her the fantastic news. “But once again, your boss Bendy took care of everything, babe! Since we're both hungry as pissed lions, I have a wonderful solution for the evening! Can you see that lovely restaurant over there?”.

“... do I really have to remind you that we're broke? I'm not really into stealing food like some kind of animal, demon. Good luck, devil.” the fallen angel lifted an eyebrow with an evidently skeptical expression, staring at the beautiful place by the stunning lagoon: elegant wooden tables, refined velvet seats, candlelight, gourmet food, fancy curtains... yes, that was definitely too much for them. “Not to mention that it looks horribly expensive. Too expensive.”.

“And what if I told you that I spoke with the owner a few minutes ago?” the little devil winked with irrepressible pride, lazily leaning against a metallic pole and showing a smug face as a young waiter approached them with a friendly smile. “And that he said he would be _delighted_ to invite and host two famous and talented stars like us in his restaurant, for free?”.

“You didn't.”.

“Oh toots, looks like I did.”.

 

“Bendy, are you serious right now? If Joey could see what we're doing here, he would be so mad at us!” Alice silently scolded the dancing cartoon as the kind waiter guided them inside that luxurious place, offering them the best place to sit and the extensive menus, bringing a bottle of wine along. “He always says that we must not use our popularity for our own benefits, remember?”.

“But Joey isn't here to spoil our nice evening now, is he? There's just you and me, this will be our little secret. It's not the first time I do this, and it won't be the last.” Bendy replied with a shrug and slyly cupped her hand in his bigger and gloved one, his impudent and flirty moves making the black haired angel growl out in pure frustration and roll her eyes. “Com'on Angel Cake, have some fun and smile! Stop worrying so much about everything and enjoy this meal with me, ok? The view is amazing and the place is cool enough, right?”.

“You didn't have to pick such renowned restaurant...” the girl mumbled under her breath, looking all around herself and appearing even a little uncomfortable, blushing heavily as she spotted the other women's and men's expensive dresses and suits. “We don't belong here: look at them, and then look at us.”.

“We _do_ belong here, Alice. Don't ever think otherwise, no matter what. Besides...” the elegant demon shook his head and grinned, sitting up straight and romantically kissing the back of her smooth hand. “... for my lady, only the best of the best.”.

* * *

_Night, 9:00 p.m._

 

“See, Angel Cake? I told you everything was gonna be just fine: here we are, safe and sound and even early, 9:00 p.m., in front of our hotel... I'm totally exhausted.” Bendy kindly mumbled with a small grin as he heavily sat down on that rough bank in front of the fancy building, nervously scratching his bristly nape while staring at the beautiful sunset with his pitch black eyes, sighing out deeply and feeling dead tired. After all that walking and wandering around that big city without a clue, his feet and back were starting to complain, but finally being allowed to rest in front of such a stunning scenario repaid their previous efforts. “But this magnificent view of the Venice lagoon surely is worth the fatigue.”.

“Now I realize that Joey and Henry weren't lying about Italy and its amazing landscape. Can you imagine anything more breathtaking and beautiful than this?” Alice gasped in pure emotion and admiration, sitting up straight and shutting her sparkling orbs as the reddish and pinkish rays of sunlight caressed her face and warmed her sore limbs, and a gentle breeze moved her long and dark hair. All around the mismatched and awkward duo, dozens of young and old couples mimicked their romantic idea, just lying together and watching the multicolored sky slowly turning bluish, one the majestic spectacles of Mother Nature, hand in hand, head lazily resting on the partner's comfortable shoulder.

“Yes.” the little demon replied to the girl's question without a single doubt, forgetting about the twilight for a moment and staring directly at the elegant angel, as three little, black and inky hearts were gently floating in the air. “I can.”. Realizing what he just did and meeting her confused and surprised gaze a second after, the short demon rapidly turned his head once more and stuttered out a few incoherent phrases: “I-I mean, umh... I'll admit that you're not so boring, Angel Face. All in all, it was a pretty nice afternoon, in my opinion.”.

“Well, except the part when we got completely lost, when you threw me into a canal with a shove and when I tried to drown you under that little bridge, I agree. It was a nice afternoon.” the fallen cartoon recalled with an amused smile and merrily giggled, crossing her pale arms after ruffling his tiny friend's messy hair with slight affection and care, hearing him groaning. “You won, dancing devil: you're not so intolerable or unprepared. I had fun with you today, and I'm sincere this time. We should hang out more often, you know.”.

 

“You mean t-the two of us, together?”.

“Who else? Of course, I'd happily hang out with Boris too because he's a dear friend of mine as well, but do you really think I'd do that with The Butcher Gang? Nah. Absolutely not, to be honest I'd rather spend a whole day working on a desk, organizing the next performance with Joey and Henry, than keeping an eye on that trio.” Alice explained with great patience and a small shrug, rolling her bigger eyes as she thought about Charley, Edgar and Barley. Those fuckers, those disgusting criminals... “Anyway, I'm glad I got lost with you today, Bendy. Thanks for this... umh... let's call it a _date_ , I guess.” she concluded with a sweet laugh and then got back to staring at the burning sun disappearing and the silvery moon rising, lying a little against her talented partner and feeling the demon uncertainly doing the same, gulping loudly and blushing. “Whatever it was, I liked it a lot: you have my heartfelt thanks.”.

“Anytime, toots.” Bendy grinned and felt his long and pointy tail involuntarily wagging in pure joy, behind them the flexible appendage formed a giant heart with its narrow extremity. “Anytime.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that's it. It took me long, you know, school and cold weather...  
> The next one will come out sooner, tho. Hope you enjoyed.   
> Lemme know


	3. Muscle

**-Muscle-**

 

“What? Com’on! It was just an innocent accident Joey, for God’s sake!” Charley kept saying for an entire hour in front of his angry boss, the cartoon’s deep and irritated voice echoing in the empty corridors as his old fellows Barley and Edgar nodded silently without saying a word, to prove their leader’s point. “We didn’t mean to push Bendy against the corner of that chair, but he started the fight! It happens, the fault isn’t ours this time.”. 

“It’s not true, you did that on purpose! Liars! Mobsters!” Bendy yelled back with a cracked and pissed voice, holding his aching spine with both hands and dropping heavily on his sofa, a sad and desperate pout painted on his round face. “My poor back… assholes.” he concluded, groaning. 

“Wanker.” the three antagonists replied spitefully, frowning deeply and cracking their knuckles, aggressive. “You want some more, sissy?”. 

“Stop it, I’ve had enough!” Joey snapped all of the sudden and punched the study table to shut them up, evidently tired of all that screaming and bickering between those four, taking his final decision and huffing. His creations jumped in fear and closed their mouths as they heard the unexpected thud, sitting down and listening to their dad’s scold closely. “Alright guys, first of all I don't care who started the fight, or why it happened in the first place. You all are guilty, and this means that you all are grounded for two weeks.”.

At that exact moment, hearing the previous noise and the complaints that followed Joey’s last phrase, the wooden door behind the group’s shoulders swung open and a very confused Alice peeked through it. “What’s happening here? Henry just told me that- oh.” she mumbled and then smirked, spotting The Butcher Gang standing next to Bendy, the little demon pathetically laid on the reddish couch with a contorted expression. “Henry wasn’t lying then, it’s true. You idiots seriously injured each other before an important performance that, I’d like to point that out, takes place in three days. My sincerest compliments, boys.”. 

“Great, gang: first the demon bitch, now the wingless cunt. Where’s the pussy wolf, uh?” Barley rolled his pitch black orbs and crossed his muscular arms to his hairy chest, clearly not happy to see the fallen angel or pay attention to her sarcastic comments. “Don’t you have anything else to do, Angel? Like, I dunno, go fuck yourself for example?”.

“Says the one who’s in trouble. And not really, I’d rather stay here and quietly enjoy the little show you put up for me, especially the part when Joey shames you all.” the beautiful singer of the band lifted an eyebrow with a satisfied motion, calmly sitting down next to her dancing partner and making herself comfortable. “Oh, please Joey, don’t stop reminding them how stupid and irresponsible they are just because I’m here. Don’t mind me, I beg you.”.

 

“Alice, not you too, please. This is not a joke, and I need your help.” their annoyed creator sank his head between his fingers, groaning out his frustration and explaining his worst worries to the tall girl, to his only beloved daughter, who was definitely the most mature of the toons: “Bendy probably twisted a muscle in his back, and if he can’t dance or even stand in three days max, we’ll be ruined. We should give the money for the tickets back and apologize to the parents, and I don’t want to do that; I know it’s late and you’re tired, I know that you two don’t get along so well, but I’m kindly asking you to prepare him some herb tea and send him to bed. I’ll deal with those three in the meantime.” the man angrily declared, shooting an icy glare to The Butcher Gang. “I hope you understand.”.

“I do understand, don’t worry. I can’t say I’m happy about this job, but I’ll do it anyway.” Alice immediately obeyed to her boss’ orders, sighed out and took Bendy in her thin but strong arms, ignoring his enraged protests and trying not to drop him as the demon squirmed wildly. Oh, she wished she could indeed drop and trample over him… “Goodnight, Joey. Fuck you, Charley, Barley and Edgar. See you all tomorrow morning at dawn.” she said before walking outside the busy room and closing the door behind her, heading for Bendy’s private room.

“Ehy, hands off, Angel Cake! Let me go! I’m not a kid anymore, and I can walk by myself.” the short devil screamed and kicked the air like a mad horse, offended and in a bad mood because of the stinging pain. “I don’t want some stupid tea, and I won’t go to bed just because you’re ordering me to do so.”.

“Honestly Bendy, I couldn’t care less about what you want or not. You don’t want my herb tea? I’ll simply shove it down your fucking throat when it’s still boiling, at least you’ll shut up and won't wake the others that way.” the fallen angel shrugged it off and placed the dancer on his own bed, making sure not to hurt him more despite the intimidating threats. “And if you don’t want to sleep, I’ll just hit your skull with my horns and knock you out for the next… let’s say twenty-four/forty-eight hours. How does it sound, my dear?”.

“… on second thought babe, tea and nap sound nice. But I prefer lemon tea.”.

“That can be arranged.” Alice happily agreed to those terms with a sly grin, satisfied and proud of herself, as she opened the thick door before her.

* * *

“Ehy toots, back off this second!” Bendy cried out in pure terror as his elegant jacket was quickly removed and tossed away by force, detail that made him feel terribly exposed as his naked chest brushed against the greenish blankets that covered the comfortable mattress. He tried to jump off the bed and run away despite the ache, but found that option unattainable when Alice gently sat down on his spine, her greater weight blocking the thin cartoon. “No! Don’t touch my back, you’re gonna make it worse!”. 

“Trust me Bendy, I know what I’m doing. I might not be a dancer like you or a doctor, but I sprained a lot of back muscles as we moved into the new studio.” Alice patiently explained and pinned the boy down without any effort, her smaller thumbs energetically pressing against his dark skin and working around and on the knot, trying to loose it and ease the pain at the same time. She also kept a close eye on the water on the stove as she eased his pain: the most incredible thing about their rooms was that they looked like small houses, provided with a bathroom, a small kitchen and even a sort of living room. Being a star surely had its advantages. “And I never complained about it, not even once. I guess I’m stronger.”. 

Feeling the young woman’s fingertips massaging the sore spot with such care and self-assurance forced the small demon to let out a quiet and relaxed moan, and his blurred mind barely registered what the black haired girl just said. The tension and irritation disappeared all of the sudden, and every single fiber of his previously tense body fell limp under her lovely touch. The boy asked in hilarious submission: “W-what do you mean with that, toots? Joey and Henry did all the work when we moved here… right?”.

“Wrong. Do you really think they could transport and place all the boxes, stuff and furniture around all by themselves? No, not at all. Without me and Boris the process would have been much more complicated and long. We worked as a team, as the family that we are.” the horned angel explained in composed silence, putting more strength in her precise and careful movements and pressing deeper, earning another content yelp from her calm partner. That sound made her smile a little, but the slight frown carved on her slim visage showed how concentrated she internally was: Alice knew that a single imprecise touch could damage the musculature even more, so _attention_ and _composure_ were the key words. “You and The Butcher Gang are the lazy ones here, that’s for sure. You don’t like working or helping the creators and the crew, I get that, but at least try not to cause any trouble or get into those violent fights ever again. Now you have a sprained muscle, and that’s bad enough for a dancer, but next time you could find yourself with a broken bone or worse, a concussion.” the stunning cartoon sadly sighed out and deeply stared into his guilty eyes, severe, sweet but assertive, almost like a maternal figure. “Don’t make things more difficult for Joey and me. It’s tough enough as it is, we don’t need other problems because of your egoism.”.

The last and cold sentence hit and slaughtered Bendy’s soul to its very core, forcing the demon to look away and rest his face against the soft pillows, in pure defeat and inner humiliation. _“Who am I kidding? It’s true, everything she said is true.”,_ deep inside the star of the show knew there was a ring of truth in those words, and that hurt. It hurt like Hell. _“Alice is right. We always say that we’re independent adults, but at the end we behave like brats.”._

 

A respectful silence filled the room as a thousand thoughts and faults invaded the devil’s mind, the only sound the fallen angel could clearly hear was the wall clock ticking, gradual and inexorable. “Are you ok, Bendy?” Alice questioned when she counted at least five hundred ticks, tilting her neck and watching her co-worker with puzzled eyes; that kind of behavior wasn’t like him, she knew that cartoon too well to fall for it. “You’re oddly silent tonight.”. 

The black demon snapped out of that state of trance and shook his big head with vigor, struggling to hide his worries and speak up: “I’m just… thinking.”.

“About what?”.

“About stuff.”.

“Could you be a little more specific, pray tell?” the raven-haired girl groaned a bit and crossed her arms, interrupting the relaxing massage and waiting for him to open up and confess what was evidently torturing his conscience. “There’s something wrong with you, you wouldn’t just shut up for entire minutes. Not that I’m complaining, but you know… I’m here to listen.”.

“Oh, for Satan’s sake Alice, stop it! Leave me alone!” Bendy literally boomed at that point, feeling enraged and defensive, a visible grey blush covering his cheeks as the inky blood pumped in his veins. “Why do you care so much?”.

Blinking a couple of times in confusion and disorientation, Alice replied to that nasty question with spontaneity and slight rage, standing up and yelling her answer right in his face: “Because I care about _you!_ ”.

Boom, crash and burn. 

“Well, I do not… I…” the little demon opened his mouth and pointed an accusing finger at Alice, ready to shout back without even thinking, to insult the singer or at least preserve his dignity, but he immediately perceived his own artificial heart sink deeply in the middle of his chest and his throat dry up, like a river during a hot summer day. But worst, he felt shit about himself; everytime something went horribly wrong, someone scolded him for something he did, or even when he fucked things up, Bendy always found a way to blame someone else for his mistakes. The Butcher Gang? No, the pride was probably his worst enemy. “I’m sorry, Alice. I was unfair to you while you only wanted to help me.” Bendy whispered sadly as he realized how much of a dick he had been, staring at his knees and nervously playing with his moving and pointy tail, avoiding eye contact. “I’ll try to do better.”. 

“No, don’t try to do better.” the fallen angel wisely declared and forcefully grabbed both sides of his round head, turning it and literally forcing her amazed co-worker to stare into her serious pitch black irises. “You have to do better. You can do better than this, than fighting all day and cause trouble. You’re the protagonist, our leader, and we all look up to you.” she forced a tiny smile and gently caressed his left cheek as her delicate traits appeared sweeter, more sympathetic. “We all count on you, Bendy. Don’t let us down, please. I believe in you.”.

_We count on you, Bendy. Don’t let us down, please. I believe in you._

* * *

“Well… it’s pretty late, here’s the lemon tea you requested, big baby. Drink it before it gets too cold.” Alice smirked smugly and offered a white, piping cup to the demon, helping him up and covering his tired form with scented sheets and thick blankets, making sure he was warm and comfortable enough for the entire night. “Try to get some rest and don’t move around too much, your muscles need a break. A long break.” the fallen angel laughed mercilessly and ignored his still reflecting expression, scratching her nape and stirring as she was done preparing her injured partner’s refined bed. “If you need something or if you’re simply bored, just punch the wall beside you or talk to yourself for a while. Your voice is so damn annoying that I will surely hear it from my room.”. 

Despite her sincere words were still echoing in the short demon’s mind, and they’d probably keep doing it during the whole night, he managed to take the joke and grin. “Very funny, toots! You know, you surprise me, teasing your own boss, who’s even suffering, is a risky move indeed.” Bendy snickered back in front of the young woman’s audacity, admiring the brazen singer as he was admiring the most beautiful and breathtaking masterpiece inside an art museum. “Sometimes I forget who’s the devil and who’s the angel, here.”.

“Look again, Bendy. Maybe I’m both, and maybe I’m not as generous or kind as I look.” Alice promptly stood up and winked endearingly, pointing at her curved horns and shiny halo with a tapered finger. “Don’t ever forget it.”.

“Oh, I wouldn’t, toots.” Bendy shrugged it off, playful and grateful. “I wouldn’t.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired, ok


	4. Stuck

**-Stuck-**

 

Alright, maybe she hadn’t had the greatest idea ever this time.

“Dammit…” Alice weakly whined and panted to regain her precious breath, pressing her pale palms against the hard wall in front of her face and pushing against it with all her might, but nothing changed: she barely moved a single muscle, plus she failed to extract her ivory horns from the fragile plasterboard. Oh, and Bendy’s coarse laughing wasn’t helping her at all, obviously. “Shut your mouth, Bendy! This is all your fault!”.

“ _My_ fault, really? Yeah, that’s a good one, toots.” the arrogant dancer proudly smirked and lazily leaned against a wooden chair, watching the satisfying scene with interested eyes and his usual wide, smug grin. “Let me remind you what exactly happened just a minute ago, babe: you’re the one who ran towards me like a crazy bull, swinging those giant horns of yours like a weapon just because you can’t take a joke and, most important, you’re the one who got those so-called antlers deeply stuck into the wall when I dodged the attack.” the presumptuous star explained and gently rubbed his chin, sticking out his forked tongue in a funny way: revenge, sweet revenge. “Fair enough sweetheart, our dad Joey and our uncle Henry told you a long time ago to stop using those pointy things on your skull to threaten other people, because you could badly injure someone… or yourself, in this case. See what happens? Good job, Angel Cake!” he finally concluded, clapping sarcastically.

“Just wait until I free myself, I’ll tear that little cunt mouth of yours to tiny pieces.” the beautiful angel angrily swore and squirmed with more energy, perceiving a stinging sensation around her narrow shoulders and her dance partner’s laughter increasing as she pitifully dropped down on her knees for the umpteenth time, standing on all-fours and grunting in defeat. “And I can’t fucking take a joke, you say? You call throwing hot coffee at me a joke? How stupid can you be? You jackass, disgusting, foolish, retard son of a b-”.

“Woah, watch your language Alice, you’re the angel here.” Bendy shushed the irritated angelic cartoon and slyly winked, removing his white gloves and placing them aside, on the nearby table. “What would your beloved fans think about it? Those poor, innocent children…”.

 

“Bendy, for the last time, I’m definitely not in the best mood to joke around with you right now. My neck, head and back hurt, and I just can’t get my horns out! I’m stuck!” Alice angrily yelled and squirmed wildly, trying to back up and possibly break free from that awkward position, her ivory horns still deeply lodged in the plasterboard wall. Grunting furiously and knowing that she needed to change her strategy if she wanted to resolve the situation by herself, the fallen angel watched the short demon, who was standing (now silently) right behind her with his arms crossed, immediately noticing his naughty expression and realizing what he was looking at. “Could you _please_ stop staring at my ass for a moment and help me, you stupid little cretin!? Or call the others, at least!”.

“What should I do? Joey, Boris and Henry left, so I can’t do anything for you, Angel Cake. Nice view from here, by the way.” Bendy smugly chuckled and lifted an eyebrow as he admired her currently defenseless body, a mischievous idea making him grin and approach the wary singer carefully. “But now that I think about it, I guess I could make our waiting a little more enjoyable, toots~” the devil maliciously licked his dry lips and two of his fingers, his other hand grabbing the soft edge of her black dress and quickly lifting the refined fabric without asking permission. “It’s the least I could do, right? Relax, baby girl~”.

Guessing his not-so-chaste intentions and gasping loudly in realization, the angelic cartoon growled and frowned, staring at the discolored wall in front of her visage and perceiving her co-worker’s wet fingers caressing her pale thighs, slowly traveling up to stimulate her off-limits areas. “Bendy, I swear to God: touch me again and I’ll murder you. As I said, I’m not in the right mood for-! M-mngh~” Alice blushed and bit back an instinctive moan, her spine arching elegantly as her partner boldly brushed a sensitive spot, ignoring the threats and snickering in satisfaction. “G-get your filthy hands off me, now!”.

“Com’on Angel Cake, don’t tell me you’re shy! We did this plenty of times backstage, after our performances, remember?” the arrogant black-haired dancer cooed and looked at her beautiful form with a pretty dumb face, hungrily drooling on the ground and sticking his forked tongue out, the temptation simply too strong for him to overcome. “And you totally loved it, right?” Bendy shamelessly added, but when his sneaky hand cupped a particular area he shouldn’t have touched, the killer look on the fallen angel’s face, and especially the frightening, dark noise that escaped from her throat, made him understand that he maybe fucked things up.

“Holy fucking Trinity, Bendy! I SAID GET OFF!” Alice literally screamed at that point and used all her strength to strike Bendy in the face with her left leg, hitting his nose and causing it to bleed copiously, black ink dripping everywhere. In the powerful process, the singer’s entire body managed to violently jerk backwards, her sharp horns destroying the remains of the wall and pulverizing that plasterboard prison: she was free, she was finally free! 

Oh, but not pleased at all. In fact, the young and majestic singer looked a lot more like a demon than like a flawless angel, actually.

 

Getting up ponderously and shaking off the grayish powder, the angelic cartoon lowly growled and walked decisively towards the poor Bendy, her pitch black orbs turning reddish for a moment as she met the terrified gaze of the tiny devil. “Bendy, my dearest.” Alice gave him a fake smile and swung her dangerous white horns, chasing after the dancing demon as he immediately ran off, screaming in pure fear and knowing he’d better retreat. “If I catch you, you’re a dead man! Get back here, you coward! I said come back!” the infuriated young woman promised, rushing in the empty corridors to catch her co-worker and preferably beat the living shit out of him. “No, listen up, I have a better idea! I’ll return the favor! I won’t kill you, I’ll simply shove my own, dry fingers up your ass! Let’s see if you like it!”.

“DAD JOEY! UNCLE HENRY! BORIS! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!” Bendy desperately shouted for help and literally threw himself inside his private room, rapidly locking the thick door on the inside and breathing a liberating sigh of relief as he believed it was finally over. Or so he thought: after just a moment of complete silence, the solid layer of wood that separated the scared demon from the pissed angel broke down because of a brute kick of hers, and the last thing Bendy saw before letting out a girlish scream and crashing down was Alice jumping on him with an aggressive yell. 

* * *

 

In the meantime, inside the nearby room, Barley let out a resigned sound as he heard those high-pitched noises coming from the changing room of the star of the show, guessing what was probably going on: troubles, blood, kicks and punches, nothing new after all. He picked a random card from stock, playing poker with his boss Charley and with his buddy Edgar, sipping his beer and rolling his concentrated eyes as another irritating scream reached his ears. “Do ya guys think he’s already dead?”.

“Pff, maybe, judging by the sound of it. Actually, I sure hope so. I can’t stand that arrogant little shit.” Charley coldly replied with poor interest and lit a cigar, not really caring about the other two characters’ conditions and focusing on the complicated game while smoking. “Not that I give a freakin’ damn about that foolish devil, that cunt girlfriend of his or that pathetic excuse of a dog.”. 

“I don’t really understand Bendy and Alice, gang. I mean, one minute they’re beating each other to death, just like now, the next they’re all cuddly and making out in a shady corner.” Edgar shrugged it off and slightly grimaced as he recalled the number of times the unaware crew caught the devil and the fallen angel kissing, scratching the smooth top of his stylized head and huffing out, giving up and putting a card on the messy table. “Oh, well. Like Joey always says: _< Don’t meddle in a quarrel between a husband and his wife>_, I guess.”.

“Well said, Edgar.” the other two members of The Butcher Gang nodded promptly and agreed to those wise terms, trying to ignore the desperate, muffled whines that were echoing in the whole studio and probably even outside. “Well said indeed.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter should have been "Tragedy", and I swear I'm writing it! It will be pretty long and "deep", so it will take me more time than the others, and I didn't wanna leave you without a chapter.  
> Don't worry Guest who requested "tragedy", you'll have it. :) If not next time, the time after the next.  
> Hope you liked this chapter too, in the meantime


	5. Treat (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW! R-18! Smut!  
> Don't like it? Don't read.

**-Treat-**

 

The thin door of Alice’s dressing room was abruptly closed with a kick as the fallen angel quickly took care of the bigger table in front of the mirror, clearing all the makeup boxes, nail polishes and hairbrushes off of it, making some needed space for herself and her lover.

“You were _so_ beautiful on stage tonight, Angel. The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” Bendy panted in her ear with a husky voice and lightly nibbled her earlobe, pinning her down on that cold surface and hearing her hiss, his gloved hands roaming on her quivering body and looking for the zipper of the evening dress Alice was wearing that night. He struggled to find it; why were those things so complicated to remove? “Every single one of your movements, so determinate but elegant. Hell, you were incredible, so perfect that I couldn’t wait to finish that fucking performance and get backstage with ya.” as he spoke, the demon’s fingers finally found what they were looking for; he unzipped the refined piece of clothing, rapidly undressing his anxious partner and tossing the silk dress out of the way, towering above her and asking with desire: “Would you like your boss to give ya a little treat to reward you _hard_ work, Alice?”. 

Alice rolled her pitch black irises playfully as Bendy purposely emphasized the word ‘hard’. “My God, your humor is so lame.” the fallen angel replied with half-lidded eyes, whimpering as the devil’s stiff appendage arrogantly pushed against her groin, demanding attention and possibly entrance. “Are demons always so eager, or is it just you?”.

The protagonist didn’t reply immediately, but raised his head to admire his co-worker in all her grace: her back pressed on the wooden table, her orbs shining with lust, her cheeks flushed, her sizzling body underneath his, her chest rapidly rising and lowering to her labored breathing… that was definitely a magnificent view. Knowing that such talented and attractive cartoon was _his_ love interest filled Bendy with audacity and hunger. “Devils are designed to tempt. We always get what we want in one way or another, toots. Right now,” he purred with a delighted smirk, brushing her shoulder with his forked tongue and giving her exposed neck a long lick, following the delicate line of the throbbing jugular and reaching the chin. “I want you.”.

When she heard that confident speech, the black haired angel felt every hair on her body standing upright, adrenaline running in her inky blood and pumping along with her heart. “We only have five minutes or so. Our new agents’ll surely want to call you on stage, to congratulate you on our flawless performance.” Alice reminded him and winked with decisiveness, a wiseacre grin brightening her face as she teased Bendy: “But you probably need only one minute, right?”.

* * *

She wanted to play that game, uh? 

Instead of getting mad, Bendy chuckled and removed his immaculate gloves and jacket, putting his expensive clothes to the side and turning his full attention to Alice, and only Alice. “Oh, is that so?” he rhetorically asked as his dark fingertips caressed her hips, following their curved line till her slim thighs; there, he suddenly stopped and put a little pressure on the area with his palms, delicately slapping the pale skin to encourage his dance partner to spread her legs. When she allowed him, the shorter demon literally tore her lacy panties off, earning a displeased look from the young singer. “Aw. Don’t worry about that, Angel Cake. You won’t be disappointed, ‘cause I think I can make good use of those four minutes~”.

“Ugh, when will you learn? You can’t act like this all the time, as if everything is your private property! That shit wasn’t cheap.” she harshly clarified with a frown, pretty used to that kind of bossy behavior, picking up what was left of her underwear and throwing it into the nearest bin. “It’s really annoying sometimes… your grandstanding, I mean. I’m serious.”.

“Sorry, toots. I probably killed the mood a tiny bit, didn’t I?” the gifted dancer inquired and blinked a couple of times, tilting his head and trying to appear as adorable and well-intentioned as he could, just like when he was acting on stage. He was pretty good at faking, she had to give him that. “I didn’t mean to rattle ya. Can I make it up to you, Angel?”.

After a moment of complete silence the angel impatiently huffed, finally giving up and nodding in response; he would never change, but that certainty didn’t mean the singer hated his unpredictable personality. On the contrary, she found that intriguing. “The clock is ticking, you idiot.” Alice politely gave Bendy her approval and got comfortable, ready. “Gimme the best you got.”.

She would never admit it, but she loved when her co-worker did that. She loved the feeling of his forked, rough tongue exploring her depths and toying with her carnal sensitivity, and even more when his fingers would caress her velvety folds and sink into her modesty. Alice was the most responsible of the house, the one who took care of everything, but Bendy knew she liked to be _taken care of_ as well, occasionally. And by the way, he loved to please her and observe the singers’ reactions during those activities. “Someone’s happy.” the little demon provoked as the angel mewled and gracefully arched her back, licking her sweet juices off his own lips and chortling with malice. “Damn, I didn’t know angels could be so kinky and-!”. 

His jaunty monologue was interrupted by Alice, who grabbed the devil by the nape of his neck and forced his face right between her moist thighs. “Don’t flatter yourself, Bendy.” she purred naughtily, making it clear what she wanted from him. Or demanded, more specifically. “Now be a good boy and do your job well, alright?”.

“Aye aye, m’lady!”.

* * *

Last month had been the worst period of their life, and the most stressful too. 

The exhibition they just successfully concluded wasn’t just a simple performance or a kids’ show: exactly thirty days ago the crew showed them the complicated scripts, but when the cartoons laughed it off and affirmed that those pieces were far too difficult to memorize in such a short time, their human creators reacted with… unusual rigidity. Almost rage. 

_“Are you professional or not!? Did I create artists or useless, spoiled bums!?” Joey’d furiously shouted to his own creations, ignoring the evident confusion painted on their visages and throwing hundreds of sheets of paper at them. “I don’t wanna hear your complaints or your justifications! Get to work, now!”._

Joey’d never treated them so cruelly, as if they were worthless. 

Probably their human father was simply spent or concerned about money, and impressing those new agents meant a lot for the survival of their beloved studios. Everything was riding on that elaborate performance, and the cartoons knew they had to do their best if they wanted to succeed and make their creators, their own parents, proud. Then again, as you’d expect the situation got out of control in a split second.

Fights, yelling at each other, brawls over nothing, insults and complete loss of appetite compromised the relationship between the members of the family, and draining trainings lasted even ten hours, or more. Boris, Edgar, Charley, Barley, Alice and Bendy almost refused to sleep, eat, drink and rest in order to be prepared for the big day: no matter the exhaustion or how much their limbs, fingers, throat and head hurt, the group promised they would present the best dances, songs, melodies and comedy sketches ever. That seemed like something that could be done, at first. 

It turned out to be self-destructive, instead. How could it not be?

Henry and Joey realized their inky children were at rock bottom the day Alice and Bendy had a violent quarrel during practice, simply because the demon’d forgotten a dance step and bumped into the fallen angel. 

My God, that fight. The two cartoons’d started to shout at each other with a fury nobody’d ever seen coming from them, but all of the sudden, in the middle of the argument, they both’d literally burst into tears and apologized. Their weeping was so intense and prolonged that their ribs throbbed painfully and their knees collapsed, desperation and tiredness merging together; the creators’d promptly called a doctor and rushed next to Alice and Bendy, trying to help them breathe and reassure them. 

Final diagnosis: hysteria and dehydration, probably brought by stress.

_“I’m sorry, guys.” Joey’d repeated over and over while a couple of paramedics were sedating his creations and putting an I.V. in their arm, blaming himself for what had happened that night. “I’m so sorry, I should have known better…”._

* * *

Not a great time at all… but anyone would consider understandable their way to relieve the tension. What better way than sex to strengthen a bond, celebrate a success and earn pleasure? 

“Enough with it, time’s up~” Alice whimpered in sheer bliss and forced herself to shove Bendy’s head away, rewarding the short demon with a tender kiss on the lips but missing the astonishing wetness of his tongue. “You’re extremely good at that, you know? Maybe tonight, if I feel like it and if you don’t behave like an arsehole,” the black haired woman murmured, permitting him to crawl on her pale chest and lay there. “I could return the favor. What do you think?”.

“I’d appreciate that a lot, toots.” Bendy accepted the generous offer with moony eyes, joyfully wagging his pointy tail and cupping her cheek with his left hand. “But we should be devoted to the present time now, am I right?” the talented dancer inquired with a bold smirk, finding her scent absolutely irresistible and trembling beneath her fingertips. 

“I agree. Also, I couldn’t help but notice that somebody’s happy.” the angelic cartoon mimicked the demon’s preceding phrase and laughed in the face of his frenzy, deciding to satisfy his needs. “Alright, alright, don’t gimme that offended look. My God, you’re so impatient all the time…” Alice faintly sighed, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down, palming her partner through his underwear and hearing Bendy hiss in delight. “Yes, I can feel that someone’s _definitely_ happy down here~”.

“How could I not be, sweetheart? I mean, look at ya, you’re gorgeous.” the mischievous devil grinned and thrusted against her palm, to emphasize his point. Unable to wait one second more, he swiftly grasped the hems of his pants, lowering that piece of clothing just enough to expose his stiffness. “Are you ready, toots? ‘cause I am.” Bendy kindly questioned, taking hold of his black appendage and rubbing it around her wet entrance, experiencing a sadistic glee in torturing the young woman. “Who’s the impatient one now?”. 

“Don’t mock me Bendy, both of us are; it’s been three months after all. And don’t try to objectify me, those repugnant old men in the stands already made me feel like a sexual object tonight. One day I’ll punch someone in the nose, I swear by life in Heaven.” a little unnerved by that insolent teasing, the fallen angel took a deep breath and gave Bendy permission, elegantly exposing herself to him. “Com’on, _star of the show_ , be my guest.”.

“Listen babe, don’t worry. If someone tried to hurt ya, I’d take care of them myself.” Bendy guaranteed and smiled sincerely, approaching her as tenderly as he could and pressing their foreheads together, almost purring with affection. Their irises and horns locked together for a second, the sharp bones emitting a dull sound. “No one messes with my family.”.

* * *

The first push was always the most pleasurable for both of them; after months of sacrifice and anxiety, infringing that oppressive abstinence and perceiving such powerful rapture was surely something extraordinary and essential, in a sort of way. They’d never grown tired of such intimate act, no matter how many times they’d done that.

Remembering the nickname Alice gave him just a few minutes ago, the main character let out a cracked laugh, concentrating on his steady movements and on her composed panting. “And by the way, you’re still j-jealous of my popularity, Angel Cake?” Bendy inquired, closing his pitch black eyes and enjoying the electrical waves coming from his pelvis, feeling them embracing every inch of flesh. “Com’on baby girl, we’ve had this… ah!… con-conversation a-at least a hundred times… We’re good, right?”.

“W-we are, we are.” Alice confirmed with conviction, resting her shoulders against the cold mirror and spasming as her dance partner hit a sensitive spot, her toes curling. “That doesn’t… m-mean I’ll let go of m-my dream, tho.” she clarified right away, her dark orbs glowing red for an instant as her pulse increased; after all the stimulation he gave her, the fallen angel was already pretty close to her yearned limit. “I’ll… ahw~… steal t-the spotlight, someday. Count on it, honey~”.

“I know you’ll try…!” Bendy replied through gritted teeth, groaning in pleasure and displaying his usually hidden fangs to his co-worker, that was used to that peculiar habit. “I don’t c-care…! T-that’s what I like about y-you, t-toots: your determination.” the demon explained, suddenly sinking his teeth on her left shoulder and whimpering against her skin, his hips erratically jerking forward and his tail whipping the air; he was close as well, so close. 

The demon loved to bite, or he likely did that instinctively; every single time the duo would have sex, Alice’d end up with a bloody bite mark on her shoulder or neck. She didn’t mind it too much, pretty much because she was usually too distracted by her peak, just like now. The morning after was a pretty awkward moment tho, especially when Joey and the rest of the crew would meet them at the breakfast table and notice their skin. 

“What a good boy you are~” the fallen angel praised her exhausted dance partner, stroking his bristly hair and ignoring the stinging pain in the crook of her neck, and the blackish blood leaking from the minor wound. Nothing new… “You know what? You really surprised me this time!”.

“R-really?” Bendy asked while panting, his forked tongue adorably sticking out. “Why?”.

“You lasted one minute and a half.” Alice brazenly exclaimed, making a funny face and punching his hip. “Next stage: two minutes!”.

“… Well, that was uncalled for.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... dunno. I felt like writing a nsfw one shot.   
> So I did it.   
> Hope u liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! This was just a quick opening, I hope you enjoyed it tho. If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment, I would love to hear what you think about this.  
> And yeah, I'll use a lot of AUs and genres, it will have dark and happy moments, fluff and serious situations, comedy and tragedy, SFW and NSFW chapters (that I'll, of course, mark with a warning), family and romantic moments. I wanna completely explore the "Ink Family", as I like to call it, and the romantic relationship between Bendy and Alice, at least how I see them.   
> I use random words to write these chapters, but if you have one that you'd like, feel free to write it in the comments, or on my tumblr blog with an ask, I would write a whole chapter of that specific word if you're interested. But probably you're not. Oh well, here's my page just in case: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silvergoldwolf
> 
> Bye!


End file.
